


Protect

by KitsuneVoid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Police, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneVoid/pseuds/KitsuneVoid
Summary: "Plucky and headstrong (y/n) has just been transferred to help with the deviant situation in Detroit. The last thing (y/n) expects is to be paired with a hard-boiled, eccentric police lieutenant and an android who asks way too many personal questions and will do anything to complete his missions, even if it could get him hurt. Will (y/n) be able to make him have a change of heart along with the help of Hank? All will be revealed."I know, I know so cliché, but i just really wanted to write this and hopefully people will enjoy it :)I also apologise in advance for any mistakes as my Grammar and spelling isn't the best ~





	1. New to the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! ♡

You bopped your head gently as Automaton by Jamiroquai played loudly over your cars crackling speakers, your fingers drummed against the steering wheel rhythmically. A smile playing at your lips as you adjusted the volume a little louder. Listening to songs from the far gone past made you feel nostalgic and wonder what life was like before all this high tech your generation was practically wallowing in. Especially androids.

You were probably one of the few people who treated android machines with respect. They may not necessarily need to be treated like humans, but you would happily go out of your way to show them the respect you showed others. After all the droids were extremely hard working, programming aside. It would really grind your gears seeing people overlook their androids and treat them so poorly-

BeeeeeeeP!!

You slammed your foot down on the brakes almost colliding with the car in front that had halted for a red light.  
"Holy shit." You muttered breathlessly as you watched several citizens quickly dash across the road to get to safety from the relentless rain that hammered down. Brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes you hastily turn the volume down to a respectable thrum. It was probably for the best, you really needed to concentrate on where you were supposed to be picking up your new partner. What had Captain Fowler said his name was again? You tried to think back to your first meeting with the DPD Captain earlier that day, but your mind was a blank.  
"Well this isn't going to be awkward at all. Already forgotten the name of your partner."  
You sighed as the traffic began to move again and you looked around at the passing streets looking out for the bar you'd be told to go to. An amused huff passed your lips as you thought how funny it was that your first meeting with your partner would be a bar. Really said a lot.

After a little while longer of driving around in the rain you finally spotted the glowing 'Jimmy's Bar' sign through your water streaked window and you pulled in to a space just outside. Glancing down at your watch you swore under your breath and clambered out of the car. Twenty four minutes late! 

Before entering you passed a gruff looking man who looked soaked through. He had a worn Brown coat on, collar turned up obscuring his face. A well dressed android was stood beside him. You were so preoccupied you didn't pay them much attention as you hurried on in. 

You felt very silly when you weren't able to provide the name of who you were looking for and you began to panic when all you were receiving were grunts and annoyed hands wafting you away. It wasn't until you started to give a description of the man to someone at the bar did the bar tender realise who you were talking about.  
"Oh you mean Hank Anderson? Yeah he left about thirty minutes ago."

You thanked the keeper and made your way out of the bar clearly flustered. You looked around at the now almost empty street and spotted the two from before were still hanging around. Trying your best to appear somewhat presentable you approached the dark haired android who closer and tapped him gently on the arm. He turned to look at you, warm russet eyes meeting your own (e/c) ones.

"Um excuse me, I'm new to the area and it's a bit of a shot in the dark, but you wouldn't happen to know of a Lieutenant Hank Anderson would you?" You asked nervously. Your pale fingers fiddling with the toggles that hung down from the hood of your coat.

Before the android could even open his mouth the tall man to his right let out a grunt and folded his arms across his chest as he turned to face you.  
"I presume you're Miss (y/l/n)." It wasn't a question and he wore an expression of pure disdain. 

Your eyes widened and your cheeks grew hot as you recognised the man from the photo Captain Fowler had shown you a few hours ago.  
"I-I am so sorry Lieutenant! I-I've only just recently moved to Detroit and I'm still getting my bearings-"

The lieutenant just waved you off and began to walk towards the car he'd seen you pull up in. "Just hurry up and get us to the scene okay." He grumbled. You watched as he walked around and sat himself down in the passenger seat.

"Wait didn't I-"

"You left your car unlocked miss (y/l/n), but don't worry. I kept an eye on it till you returned." A soft voice said from behind you. Turning you remembered your partner was with an android.

"O-oh thank you. Um sorry who are you?"

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife to assist Lieutenant Anderson and now yourself with any crimes involving deviant androids." He explained. 

You smiled and offered him your hand, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Connor and I look forward to working with you." You smiled back. "Please, call me (y/n)."

The LED on his temple glowed yellow briefly before he returned the friendly gesture. You could tell he seemed slightly taken aback by your politeness and you couldn't help, but smile at that. Although it did sadden you slightly to know that he wasn't used to such a mundane thing that people with any manners would do when introducing themselves. You bet that Connor probably didn't get a lot of respect amongst his colleagues, but you were set on changing that.

"GET A MOVE ON YOU TWO! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL NIGHT!" Lieutenant Anderson bellowed from the window before rolling it back up, not wanting to let too much rain in to the warm car.

You quickly made your way to the drivers seat and waited till Connor had sat himself in the back till you started up the engine.  
"Okay seat belts on." You said with a positive smile as you checked your mirrors. There was the brief fumbling in the back as Connor obediently pulled the belt across, clicking it place before looking up with an equally enthusiastic smile. You frowned when there wasn't any signs of movement from the man across from you.  
"Seatbelts." You repeated, with a little less warmth than before. 

"Aw come on it's only a few blocks-" The old lieutenant began.

"Now." You snapped.This sudden outburst shocked even you and the car was filled with a brief silence that was soon interrupted by the clipping sound of a second belt. "Great, now off we go." You managed to say with an even tone as you pulled out of your parking spot and back out onto the emptying road.

"Hank I sense-" Connor piped up from the backseat, but was interrupted by the radio as the Lieutenant fiddled with the volume till it was loud enough to drown out the android.

Shaking your head slightly in amusement you turned to focus on the road ahead. 'Working with these two is certainly going to be interesting'. You thought to yourself.


	2. You Owe Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping to investigate the crime scene, (y/n) offers to drive her new partners home and the journey back is more than a little awkward.

The car ride back from the crime scene was as awkward as you expected it to be and even more so than the ride over there. Other than the dull thrum of the radio and the rain pattering down on the roof of the car, the three of you sat in silence. Connor being the only one to break it every so often with random questions in an attempt at small talk. Your eyes drifted to the mirror to gaze at Connor who was looking out of his window now in silence, watching the passing scenery that sped by. His LED flicking between blue and yellow as if processing his surroundings. You nearly choked on your own breath when he turned your way and noticed you observing him through the mirror, your own eyes meeting his for a fleeting moment before you averted them back to the empty road ahead. Hopefully Hank wouldn't notice the redness burning across your cheeks, but when you looked his way momentarily you could see he was staring blankly out at the road. He was wearing the same stony expression as he was when you picked him up outside Jimmy's Bar, clearly still pissed that you had left him to wait out in the rain for twenty minutes.

After a while you let out a heavy sigh and reached to turn the music down, your hand hovering over the volume dial before moving it back to the steering wheel.   
"I'm sorry." You said suddenly. "I can tell you're mad at me for being late. I know the 'I'm new to the area' excuse is pretty lame, but it's the truth. I thought I'd left enough time to find the bar. On top of that I forgot your name, I walked past you - practically ignoring you. Not forgetting I snapped at you. You're my superior and that was incredibly rude of me. I'm sorry Lieutenant. I bet you wish you weren't stuck with me as your partner." Your words grew quieter and quieter as your sentence trailed off. Your voice was barely above a whisper by the time you'd finished and you could feel your eyes pricking ever so slightly. "Jeez this car is so dusty." You muttered, moving a hand up to rub at your eyes. You knew the real reason was because you were missing home, and you already made a bad impression on your partner. 

"Hank."

"What?" You asked, slightly taken aback. 

"You can call me Hank." The man beside you said gruffly, eyes still fixed on the road ahead. "And I may be a Lieutenant, but we're also partners." He turned to you with a small smile. "I know moving to a new place and starting a new job can be tough, but don't be so hard on yourself. You really helped out at that crime scene back there and you took charge of the situation." 

"T-thanks." You replied with a slight sniffle. You really hadn't expected the lieutenant to say such nice things due to how gruff he appeared. Looks really could be deceiving you thought to yourself. 

"Oh no. Don't start crying." Hank groaned. "I am not cut out to deal with that." 

"Sorry." You replied, a small laugh accompanying your response as you rubbed at your eyes again.

"But don't think you're off the hook just yet. You owe me." He paused and glanced back at Connor who was sat quietly in the back, watching the two of them with interest. "You owe us." He said after a while.

The car braked as you came to a red light and you looked between the two hesitantly. "Well what is it I can do to make it up to you guys?" You asked, slightly nervous as to what their replies would involve.

Hank was thoughtful for a minute and he let out an amused huff. "This Friday. You pay for the drinks at the bar."

"Seems fair." Nodding you turned then to the android. "Connor what about hun? I mean-" You felt your cheeks go red as you began to drive again. "Sorry force of habit." You mumbled under your breath. Feeling the Lieutenants amused eyes on you you glanced his way and scowled.

"I'd like to visit your place of residence if you don't mind (y/n)". The android said after a while.

"Connor! At least be subtle about wanting to snoop!" Hank scoffed, turning to his android partner in shock.

"I'm not snooping. I will simply be collecting data on our new partner." He replied calmly. 

Hank just rolled his eyes before turning to look at you. "You can say no (y/n). I've already had this guy snoop around my house."

"But-"

"I know! I know. You saw me passed out and only wanted to help." Hank sighed. "CyberLife still owes me for that busted window I had to repair." He grumbled, but this was more to himself that to anyone in particular. 

"Nah I don't mind." You said after mulling the idea of a stranger practically rummaging around your house. "The place is still a tip though seeing as I only moved in four days ago, but there's no harm in letting you look around I suppose." You chuckled. The idea did unnerve you slightly, but for some reason you felt as though you could trust the android. Even if you barely knew him.

The lieutenant just grumbled and shook his head.

"Hey what are the two of you doing once I drop you back?"

"Nothing. Why?" Hank asked suspiciously.

"Well I was planning on ordering a takeout and I was going to extend the invitation to the two of you. If you weren't busy that is." You added.

"Sure. It'd be rude to refuse such a kind offer. Plus Connor doesn't eat so he could use that time to do all his 'analyzing' or whatever the hell he wants to call his snooping tendencies."

"Cool. You up for it Connor?" You asked, a hopeful look plastered across your face.

"I'm afraid I have to decline (y/n). As much as I'd like to I have a report that I needs to be-"

"He'll come." Hank butted in.

"But Lieutenant I-" 

"Zip it Conner." 

"Zip what Lieutenant?" Connor asked instantly, cocking his head to one side. His LED flashing yellow for a brief moment.

"Never-mind." Hank grumbled. "Never-mind..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second chapter~ Seeing all the Kudos and nice comments really encouraged me to keep going. My thinking is if the chapters are relatively short it'll mean that I'll hopefully be able to keep updates regular. Anyways I hope the people reading this enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading Chapter 3 :D
> 
> Again feel free to comment thoughts :P


	3. Connor! Boundaries!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is really starting to test his new and existing partners patience. But is this him collecting information on (y/n) for valid use or has he got another motive behind his snooping?

During the remainder of the car journey you found out that Hank only lived a few streets away from you which seemed to make Connor happy. You presumed it was because it made it easier for him to check in on you both more regularly, not that the lieutenant seemed happy about that. The ever curious android sat behind you also spent a lot of time asking you very peculiar questions, but Hank just said that was normal for him.

Soon enough you pulled into your road and turned off up to your house. "This is me." You smiled once you pulled the old car into a driveway. There was a small grass area to one side that had a few dying shrubs scattered around the edges.  
"Uh before you guys go in I've got to warn you both it's a bit of a mess still and-" Your brows furrow slightly when you see a delivery android start to make her way up your driveway. Getting out of the car you approached her carefully.   
"Hi, can I help you?" You asked. 

"A pizza order was made to this address." She replied with a smile. 

"Oh. Um well." Your brows creased further. Were you going crazy and already ordered food to be delivered or did she have a wrong address? "I don't remember ordering-"

"I made the order (y/n). I hope you don't mind." Connor stated as he stepped from the car and towards the two.

"But how did you- how did you know my address?" You asked turning to the dark haired male, your eyes meeting his russet brown ones. He really was a stunning model. You loved how a few strands of his fringe went rogue and fell out of place from his well kept hair, it made him seem more unique. More human. It may have just been because you'd never actually seen another Connor Model before-

"CONNOR! BOUNDRIES!" Hank suddenly shouted causing you to jump out of your daze. You looked around to see Hank fuming as he stepped from the vehicle and then turned back to Connor who was looking at you with an apologetic look in his eyes. 

"Sorry I zoned out for a moment." You admitted, "What happened?"

"Connor here-" Hank growled through gritted teeth as he took ahold of his partners shoulder roughly. "-decided it was okay to look through your bag (y/n)."   
Your eyes glided down and you realised Connor was holding your back pack against his chest almost protectively.

"I'm sorry if ordering the pizza was wrong (y/n). I was only trying to be helpful." 

"That's not what I mean Connor." Hank sighed in exasperation. "You know damn well going through someone's bag is wrong. What is up with you? You've been acting strange all evening. Stranger than you usually are anyways." 

Connor chose to remain silent and he offered (y/n) back her bag as an apology. 

'He was like a child who'd just been scolded' you thought to yourself.  
You were torn between your emotions. Not sure if you should be grateful or angry. Rooting through your bag and finding your purse, you quickly paid the android and thanked her before turning to Connor, hesitantly taking his hand in yours.  
"That's very thoughtful of you Connor, but- maybe ask next time, okay?" You saw his LED flicker yellow. "But it was very sweet of you to think in advance so thank you." You added quickly, trying to lighten the mood a little. Not wanting to stand around in the rain any longer you headed up to the door and pushed the key into the lock before heading inside, holding the paint peeling door open for your guests.  
"Please make yourselves at home." Smiling, you took off your soaked coat and slung it onto the coat rack on the wall before offering to take Hank's coat and Connor's jacket. To Hank's disbelief Connor shrugged off his grey uniform jacket before handing it to (y/n) and disappearing further into the house.   
"Coffee Hank?" You asked as you stepped past him and towards the kitchen.

"Please." He said gruffly following you into the spacious room and sitting himself down at the table.  
"You know, for someone who says please excuse the mess, your house seems to be very clean and tidy."

You looked around at the few boxes that were scattered around and shrugged, "Perhaps." You chuckled lightly. "But you haven't seen the rest of the rooms yet!" You said jokingly.

Joining the lieutenant you sat a coffee mug down in front of him before pulling a seat out for yourself and opening one of the pizza boxes.   
"Help yourself," you said through a mouthful of pizza.  
"Connor really is thorough with his data collecting." You laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Hank questioned as his eyes followed the Android that moved past the kitchwn doorway and then up the stairs.

"Well he knew my favourite topping." You replied, motioning to the pizza in your hand.

The lieutenant groaned and shook his head. "Cheeky bastard must've got into your phone or something and-"

"Nope, he actually asked in the car. I just didn't put to and to together. He's not like the other androids is he?" You asked suddenly, sounding slightly distanced.

Hank cleared his throat and looked around apprehensively. "Best not to dig too much into that (y/n). Connor gets quite defensive about that kind of thing." He said in a low voice. 

"What do you mean?" You asked, your brow creasing as you looked at him quizzically. "Are you trying to tell me Connor is-"

Your question was suddenly interrupted when there was an almighty crash from up stairs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hope you guys enjoy this third chapter!   
> This one is maybe a little random, I don't know.. but I am pretty set on where I'm going with this fanfic. I don't think I'll have it following along the main story line too much, but I'll definitely include several moments and characters from the game ~
> 
> Anyways... what do you guys think that crash was from up stairs?
> 
> I always love hearing your thoughts :)


	4. Things that go Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and (y/n) find out the cause of the noise and it's not what the Lieutenant expects in the slightest. Connor will most likely be a little more careful when gathering intel at (y/n) house.

Hearing the loud crash caused the two of you to whip your heads around towards the stairs out in the hallway. Listening intently you heard some muffled scuffling and you stood up from your chair.  
"Connor you okay?" You called. 

"Fucking android." Hank mumbled under his breath. He returned back to his coffee and pizza, not in the slightest bit worried.

You were about to call up again when you finally received a response.  
"I'm okay (y/n). I think I may have bumped into some boxes."

"What do you think you may have?" Hank snapped his brows creased.

"Well I was manouvering myself through the corridor and-"

There was another loud bang, but this one sounded a lot heavier and you heard Connor groan.   
'Did androids groan? Is that sort of thing programmed?' All of these questions were swimming around your head as you crossed the kitchen tiles, but you stopped when you heard a dragging sound followed by a loud thud. 

"The hell was that?" Hank asked, turning in his chair.

More scuffling and dragging sounds, soon followed by dull thud.   
"(Y/n) I may need some hel-" Then another thud sounded quickly followed by another and before you knew it Connor came into view on the stairs. You let out a loud gasp and quickly skidded into the hallway when you realised your dog had it's teeth sunk into his left leg and was dragging him down the stairs.

"KIA!! LEAVE HIM!" You said sternly, but all this did was make her move quicker down the stairs and the desperate grip that Connor had on the stair railings was torn away as he was pulled down to the very last step before you.  
Only then did Kia let go off his limb, swiftly sitting at your side looking almost proud of herself for catching this 'intruder'.

"I am so sorry about her Connor! She's not quite trained up yet and still doesn't quite understand commands." You said in a slight panic as you watched the android sit himself up on his elbows looking somewhat disgruntled. His white shirt had come untucked and there were rips in his trouser leg.   
"Here let me help!" He watched you as you bent down and helped pull him to his feet, before leading him back to the kitchen and helping him onto a chair.

"I don't like your dog." Connor stated as he looked blinked at the canine who shuffled in and flopped herself down onto the cool tiles.

"(Y/n) you have a- you have an android dog?" Hank asked, not being able to take his eyes off of the furless creature that lay beside his seat.

"Yeah. I found her out in the garden when I first moved in. Her fur was all torn up and she was covered in dents and had pieces missing. I couldn't just scrap her." You explained, leaning down and running a hand across the smooth plastic exterior of the dogs back as you sat yourself down. 

"So you fixed her?" Hank asked curiously. 

"I tried my best. The fur was so shredded I thought it best to just remove it. She doesn't seem too bothered by it though." You smiled and rubbed at her head.   
"Talking of fixing things. Connor - leg." You said and patted your lap looking expectantly at the android. 

"Pardon?" He asked. His LED flashing into yellow as he tilted his head to one side in confusion. 

"Well Kia's managed to rip into your trouser leg so I'm going to check that she's not actually broken tissue or um-" You trailed off and looked from his leg to his face not sure what the scientific term was to call it.

"I've run a self diagnostic and everything seems to be in working order." Connor replied casually. "Thank you for your concern."

"Oh I forgot you guys could do that... Well I'm glad you're okay and not bleeding out in my kitchen." You laughed nervously. Feeling your cheeks start to heat up again you quickly stood up and beckoned Kia over.

"Yes that would be a very awkward first date." Connor chuckled.  
The room fell silently and both you and Hank stopped and turned to look at Connor who was sat looking innocently around your kitchen.   
"This room is a lot tidier than upstairs." He said observantly.

You cleared your throat before you continued to lead Kia into another room and shut the door behind her.   
Apparently Connor was oblivious to his slip up of terminology as he didn't seem in the least bit phased.

As you plonked yourself back down on the chair Connor looked from you, to the door you'd just closed.  
"What's in that room?" He asked. 

"Oh that's my workshop. Just tools and stuff I use for fixing- stuff." You replied warily as to how eager the android was looking.  
"I'm afraid that room is off limits though Connor."

"Why's that (y/n)? I promise I'll be careful and won't touch anything."

"Oi Connor! She said no. Leave it be." Hank grumbled as he put his empty mug down. Seeing that Connor was going to try and persist, the Lieutenant stood himself up and smiled at you. "Thank you for the lovely evening (y/n). Im sorry we didn't get a chance to talk much-" he glared over at Connor.

"You'll have to have dinner at Hank's soon and meet Sumo. Sumo is a St. Bernard dog and he-" 

"Okay, okay, let's go Connor and leave the poor girl be." Hank chuckled as he patted Connor's back forcefully causing him to lurch forward. 

"Alright Lieutenant." Connor said as he briskly made his way out of his chair to follow Hank back to the hallway. 

You followed suite, folding your arms across your chest as you watched the two pull on their jackets.   
"It been nice having you both over, and nice meeting you both. I look forward to seeing you at the precinct tomorrow." 

"Likewise." Hank nodded as he opened the door and headed out into the night. Luckily the rain had eased off significantly and there was only a light drizzle.   
"Maybe it should just be you two on a date next time." The lieutenant smirked over his shoulder, this caused you to turn a bright red and scowl at him. 

"Maybe." Connor said as he adjusted his tie and looked to you with a dopey smile.

'Not helping Connor.' You thought, sighing internally as you watched him.

"Connor for something so intelligent you really are stupid." Hank sighed as he started to head down the drive. 

You watched as the two headed on down the street catching fragments of their conversation before they disappeared out of sight.  
Huffing in amusement you shut the door and headed back inside the warm house.   
'Those two really are a pair.' You thought to yourself as you quickly tidied up before letting Kia out again. 

The android dog nuzzled at your hand before dashing off up the stairs and presumably into your bedroom.  
"Good idea Kia. Time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this chapter was so fun to write! Hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I'd also like to say a big thank you to everyone whos been reading this and leaving supportive comments! ♡


	5. Early Morning Callout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) receives an early morning call regarding a possible deviant incident, but she can't help feeling that her new partner may be one of them.

The dim light from the shabby and rusted street lamp outside shone through the shutter blinds, casting elongated shadows across your bed covers. 

Kia was curled up beside you, her internally mechanisms whirring away like a soft snore as her exterior imitated sleep. Really she was awake. Processing her surroundings, constantly glancing up and looking towards the window as cars drove past on their early morning commute.

It was around 4:32am when your phone began to beep with a vigorous intent on your nightstand.  
Deep in sleep it took a while to rouse you, but once Kali started barking through her temperamental synthesizer that would cut out mid way and crackle slightly, you opened your eyes slowly.

"Hey it's okay sweetie." You mumbled, rubbing her back comfortingly before reaching across for your phone.  
"Hello?" 

"Finally she picks up!" An exasperated voice said through the receiver. "Morning (y/n). We've got a situation down at Grand River Avenue."

"Woah Hank slow down." You grumbled as you sat up and rubbed at your eyes tiredly. "How'd you even get my mobile number? I haven't given the Department my personal details yet."

"You're forgetting the android that went through your bag last night." Was his sharp response. "Anyways I've got Connor to come and get you seeing as you'll still be uncertain with the area."

"Wait Hank when is-" 

"He left about twenty minutes ago. See you in a bit." The line cut out as the Lieutenant hung up and you sat there for a bit staring at the wall before you tossed the device across your bed. Flopping back onto your pillows and groaning loudly. 

You were snapped from your tiredness when you heard Kia, now barking downstairs moments before the bell rang, the shrill noise making you scrunch your face up.   
Swinging your legs from the bed you stood up and shuffled your way across the soft carpet of your bedroom and out onto the wooden boards that lined the corridor to the stairs.  
"Coming!" You called out as the bell rang for a second time causing Kia to burst into another fit of thundering barks. 

Opening the door you found Connor in the same uniform as yesterday. Clean white shirt accompanied by his dark grey jacket with blue accents. Your eyes scanned over him briefly before they locked back up to his face.   
"Morning Connor." You greeted with a fatigued smile. "Come on in I've just got to get changed." Your smile fell slightly when you glimpsed yourself in the mirror. You were still wearing your night clothes which involved a simple black bra and grey pyjama shorts.   
"Sorry, Hank only just called so-" Turning back to face Connor you saw his brown eyes quickly dart up to yours guiltily. Was he just checking you out?

"Good morning (y/n). I'm happy to wait here for you until you're ready. Lieutenant Anderson informed me I should refrain from any more exploring as he said it may have made you uncomfortable. I'm very sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable (y/n). That was not my intention." Connor explained as he took a step forward to where you were stood at the foot of the stairs. 

"Your curiosity doesn't make me uncomfortable. I actually really like hanging around with you." You admitted, fiddling with the tassels on your shorts. "Sorry that was weird," you mumbled, "Let me just go and get changed-" As you turned to ascend the stairs you felt a hand grasp around your wrist gently.   
"Connor?"

"I enjoy your company too (y/n)."

You could feel your cheeks heat up at his words and you averted your eyes not being able to meet his intense gaze.

"It makes being partners a lot easier." He said brightly, releasing his grip on your wrist and stepping back.

"Y-yeah." You managed to say before darting up the stairs and into your room, shutting the door swiftly behind you. What is with this android? Were you seriously having feelings for him? It wasn't like he could have feelings for you. That's not how he was programmed. Not that it mattered if he had feelings or not, you didn't want him to have feelings. Or did you? Gently you knocked your forehead against the wooden door and closed your eyes.

• • •

Whilst you changed Connor stayed true to his word and simply took in his surroundings whilst remaining by the door. He shuffled away from Kia though when he noticed her staring at him from the kitchen. Luckily she wasn't too interested in the android today so she remained curled up by one of the chairs.

After you'd quickly threw on some warm clothes and your boots you hurried down the stairs as you pulled your (h/c) hair up into a ponytail.   
"All done." 

"Lets be on our way then." Connor replied as he opened the door for you.   
As you said your farewells to Kia and locked up you turned to Connor who was waiting down the end of the drive by Hank's car.

"Connor." You said quietly once you'd joined him.

"Yes (y/n)?"

"I know we've only just met and I probably don't have any right in asking this Connor, but I can't help thinking it. You seem so different from all the other androids-"   
You paused, your mind in a state at the thought of what you were about to insinuate.

Connor just kept his russet eyes on you watching your movements like a hawk. His expression was calm as he waited patiently for you to finish.

"Connor. Are you a deviant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to start heating up And I can't wait for you all to read what I have in store for the deviant busting squad :D
> 
> Again I love reading your comments so feel free to leave your thoughts below :) ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop first chapter done! This is a simple and short beginning/introduction to this fanfic or whatever we're going to call it.. mainly to see if people like it etc. Feel free to comment thoughts and hopefully y'all might stick around for a second chapter ~


End file.
